This invention relates to a specimen collection apparatus for use with a support structure such as a toilet bowl.
Giving biological specimens such as urine samples, can be particularly problematic for females, especially pregnant or obese females, the elderly and disabled, and children. Often the hand of the person giving the specimen or holding the specimen cup, may be inadvertently contacted by the specimen, or the person giving the specimen may have anxiety or be unable to relax. Furthermore, midstream samples are typically required when urine is to be cultured for possible infection; and in such case, a specimen collector is inserted into the path of the urine stream after urination is in progress. In the case of such individuals, collecting a midstream sample may be even more unpleasant or difficult.
Specimen cup holders are well known and are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,013,230 to Kuchar and U.S. Pat. No.5,558,840 to Jones et al. However, these devices require that the holders be held by the person giving the specimen or another person. Elongated specimen collection devices are illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,393 to Haswell et al and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 409,747 to Aiken and U.S. Pat. No. 425,983 to Wilkinson et al.
Despite advances in the art of specimen collection apparatus, the foregoing problems with collecting biological specimens, continue to remain unsolved. There is therefore a significant need for an improved biological specimen collection apparatus.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a biological specimen collection apparatus for use with a support structure such as a toilet bowl. Beneficially, the apparatus includes a receptacle for catching a biological specimen, and a support bracket for the receptacle, wherein the support bracket includes an aperture and is adapted to be supported by the support structure, and the receptacle includes a boss that snugly fits, but is removably engageable from, the bracket aperture. Advantageously, the specimen may be given by a person seated on the support structure, and the receptacle is positioned vertically in space to avoid contact with the person but facilitate capture of the specimen.
A further advantageous aspect of the invention is that the receptacle may be an elongated receptacle, and the snugly fit, receptacle boss may be rotatable within the support bracket aperture for beneficial positioning of the receptacle. A yet further advantageous feature of the invention is that the support bracket may be adjustably mounted and include ends that extend sufficiently beyond the support structure for convenient positioning of the support bracket and hence of the receptacle by an individual seated on the support structure. A still further advantageous feature of the invention is that the receptacle boss may correspond to a generally cup-shaped cavity in a bottom wall of the receptacle, for receiving at least a lower portion of a specimen collection cup.
Additional advantages and beneficial features of the present invention are set forth in the drawing and detailed description, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the drawing and detailed description or may be learned by practice of the invention. In the drawing and detailed description, there is shown and essentially described only a preferred embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out this invention. As will be realized, this invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modification in various respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and the detailed description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.